


Black leotards and silver handcuffs

by Shut_up_brenda



Category: katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kinky, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_brenda/pseuds/Shut_up_brenda
Summary: So in this smut we have katya as dom.Kinks: sensory deprivation, handcuffs, but play, s&m and overstimulation.Also warning it’s basically porn? No plot at allAlso I image katya as a woman here so female pronouns
Kudos: 3





	Black leotards and silver handcuffs

I walked up to my apartment put my lock in the key but when I tried to open the door it slammed back at me. "Do you trust me?" Katya's voice with a heavy russian accent said. "Kat I'm not in for games." I replied which was true I had a rough day at the lab. "Do you trust me bitch." Katya's voice said in a warning tone. I'm not gonna lie that turned me on. "Yess I trust you." I answered. "Close your eyes." Katya said behind the door. I closed my eyes feeling anticipation for what was coming. The door opened and she guides me inside. I feel something silk against my face when I tried to move my face back I couldn't. Katya's hand was behind my face making a knot in the silk blindfold. When I opened my eyes I didn't see a thing she put it too tight to see anything .  
She guides me to the bed and lays me down in the middle. "You want me Xoepom?" she asked. I was tired but I would never say no to sex with her. "Yess I want you." I answered. "Good." Katya said. She grabbed my hands and cuffed them to the handcuff already hanging from the metal headboard. Before I realized it my hands where in them. She starts kissing me fist softly then starting to bite my lip. She unties the blindfold. My eyes adjusted to the light when I looked up I saw her with her perfect blonde hair in that sparkley black leotard. She was stunning. She looked at me with a serious face "say шлюха for me." She said. "Shlyukha." I repeated with a bad accent. "Yea that will do use it when you need it." Katya said smiling

"I'm gonna drive you crazy" katya said with a evil smile. Honestly I was ready for it. She starts undressing me first my shirt and bra releasing one arm at the time to make sure I had no way of moving, then my shoes socks and jeans, and lastly my panties. She laughed at me "you're wet already." She said spotting. She starts touching my tigh slowly teasing circles. Then moves up to my belly up to my breast, she straddles me. Starting to kneed my breast, her hands firm yet soft I started moaning. She squizes my nipples "you're moaning at this already? You're soo weak." Katya said while lauging. "Let's play a little game. Don't move or you in trouble." Katya said. "Okay." I said. Katya slaps my face "okay what?!" She says. "Okay miss Zamolodchikova." I answered. "Good girl." Katya said before she started to kiss my breast sucking on my nipple I moaned softly. She bites into my nipple "quiet xoepom." She says then she started kissing my belly moving down. She opened my labia licking my wetness before starting to suck on my clit. God that felt good her suction getting faster I tried to lay very very still but she made me feel so good. I arched my back and let out a soft moan. Katya suddenly stopped. A hand hit my thigh hard. "What did I tell you шлюха." Katya said. The sudden loss of pleasure made me shiver. "Please miss Zamolodchikova forgive me, please give me more." I said I wasn't above asking I was coming close and felt my clit itch so horny I was. "Ohh you want to be played with?" She said playfully innocent. "Yess miss Zamolodchikova." I answered. She laughed "let's see how you think about that in an hour." She said with an evil smile. She walked to the drawer and got four things out of it. A bullet vibrator, a 10 inch dildo, a but plug that vibrated and a bottle of lube. This was gonna be alot. "Miss Zamolodchikova I didn't prepare." I tried to say. "I don't care." She said grabbing the blindfold and putting it back on. I felt something go into my mouth it must have been a gag. "You wanted to be played with and this will teach you a lesson, when I say you lay still you lay still." She whispered into my ear. I heard her opening the bottle of lube. I was scared but also excited. "Relax for me шлюха." She said. I tried I felt the lube and the but plug going in. It felt too much but she just pushed harder. She turned the vibration on and but the bullet on my clit. I love anal and clit stimulation but this was soo much it felt wrong. Her finger made it inside of me. I bited on my gag unable to scream. A second finger inserted. She didn't want to pleasure me just stretch me out. Careful to avoid any pleasure points she starts pumping harder. "I think we're good so,  
I wanna leave some pain for the dildo." She said. Without warning she shoved the 10 inch dildo inside of me. Trusting in and out fast. My back arched it was soo much I orgasmed not even after a minute. But instead of slowing down to ride out my orgasm she trusted at the same pace. A second one followed soon. Now my clit was soo sensitive the bullet started to hurt. But she didn't care she put the bullet as well as the but plug on a faster vibration and removed the dildo. I was glad the dildo was out because the clit and butt where already enough. But I spoke too soon the dildo made place for a 10 inch vibrator that stimulated my G spot. I screamed into the gag instantly coming. "You're enjoying your playtime?" Katya whispered into my ear before leaving the room leaving me helpless. Orgasm after orgasm was stiped from me I was so overstimulated it felt wrong. Minutes go by. She walked in. "You're enjoying yourself?" She asked into my ear. I tried to tell her to putt it off but only moans escape my throat into the gag. "I'll take that as a yess" she said before turning all the vibrators on to the highest level and leaving the room again. My clit became painfull I was soo wet I felt it dripping on my legs and my but was soo overstimulated I was probably not gonna be able to walk tomorrow. My back arched and my eyes rolled back as I went into another orgasm. Honestly I had soo much tonight each more intense that the previous one. I laid there wanting to scream but she was in control the only thing I could do is lay there and pray for her to come back fast. I was hers to control I realized. More orgasms went by when I heard heels clacking she walks up to me. "I'm bored so I sadly have to untie you." She said. Inwas honestly soo happy if she left me there longer I might have past out. She removes the bullet and the vibrator the but plug she leaves in. I assume that will stay in for the night. She kisses me and touches my clit I flinched. "Still sensitive?" She asked. "No shit sherlock." I answered. She grabbed my hands and cuffed them above my head on the bed. That just gave you 10 more minutes. She puts the vibrator back in and puts on bullet my clit. Should've kept my mouth shut.


End file.
